Inattendu pour elle !
by the webbiste
Summary: Fanfic' pleine de choses inattendues ! Léna 26 ans ,étudiante en cinéma.Elle rencontre THE YOUTUBER! LE Mathieu Sommet devant ces yeux dans un magasin d'audiovisuel... Mais qu'est qu'il a marqué sur cette boite de caméra ?(rating m pour des scène de lennon test , mais pas pour l'instant mes lapins !
1. Chapter 1

_petite note :grace a ma correctrice géniale vous n'allez plus vous rincer les yeux a l'acide !_

un grand merci a twix !

* * *

chapitre 1:

Léna, 26 ans, étudiante en cinéma et réalisatrice à ses heures perdues et… fan SLG depuis la première heure ! Elle adorait Mathieu Sommet, son dynamisme et ses personnages multiples... Il était un peu son modèle et Léna avait décidé de se lance sur Youtube pour son projet de fin d'études en tant que réalisatrice vidéaste.

 _« Moui c'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait peut être que je m'équipe un peu plus niveau matériel... »_

Elle se rendit donc dans la boutique le plus proche de chez elle proposant de bon matériel de tournage. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle examina les rayonnages sans vraiment prêter attention aux personnes a cotées) et elle le vit THE Canon ( _ce placement de produit XD)_ (caméra)… et la seule restant en rayon! Elle tendit la main et percuta une main inconnue. Elle leva la tête pour s'excuser :

\- Oh! Déso... Mathieu Sommet!?» et s'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde dans le rayon tourne la tête vers elle pour ensuite retourner vaquer a ses occupation.

\- Oui... dit-il en grognant, mais a la vu de la jeune femme, se ravisa de faire l'ours mal léché

\- Vous comptez la prendre? lança-t-elle en désignant la caméra

\- Oui mais je pense qu'elle te serra plus utile, tu comptes te lancer dans l'aventure youtube ?

\- Oui, enfin plus ou moins ... Il faut que je présente un projet de fin d'études en tant que réalisatrice...

\- Cool! Comme tu as l'air de connaître SLG si tu veux tu peux passer voir comment ça se passe derrière la caméra, et puis je cherche un assistant pour m'aider... Ça t'intéresserait?

-Ça serait génial! Mais je ne veux pas déranger et j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment… D'ailleurs faut que je file, au revoir!

Mathieu, surprit par le dynamisme soudain la jeune femme laissa celle-ci s'éclipser avec le canon et sourit en la regardant s'éloigner. Il savait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se voir... En effet il avait eu le temps de griffonner quelque chose sur la boite du canon.

* * *

et la sute dans un prochains chapitre ! review ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! voici le chapitre 2! et vraiment un grand merci a twix ma correctrice qui déchire !_

 _Bref,bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Léna remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la boite de la caméra :"Si tu trouve le temps... 06 ******** ."Léna se senti rougir rien qu'a lire le petit message qu'avait laissé le youtubeur! Non ! C'est pas possible! C -comment est-ce possible! Oh putain!

PDV Mathieu

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça au juste ?! Donner son numéro a une totale inconnue dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom, et qui allait maintenant le prendre pour un psychopathe! Quel abruti ! Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle ne le balance pas sur les réseaux sociaux! Pourtant ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment pour une femme... Cette jolie brune aux yeux turquoise et de sa taille en plus ! Elle hantait ses pensées.

 _« Merde !, pensa –t-il, Je n'ai même pas pensé à acheter une caméra du coup ! Et je dois tourner demain ! Mais quel crétin_! »

Il décrocha le regard de son smartphone, enfila sa veste à toute vitesse et se dépêcha de franchir le seuil de sa porte.

-Eh! Tu va où comme ça, Gamin ? Maugréa une voix rauque dans son dos

-Acheter une nouvelle caméra ! Depuis que tu m'as emprunté l'autre, elle bug ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu avec au juste ?!

-Si j'étais toi, je ne préférerais pas savoir, Gamin! A moins que tu ne veilles que j'te montre... dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

-Nan c'est bon je te la laisse pour faire tes... trucs.

Mathieu frissonna rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'avait pu subir celle-ci. La pauvre... _Désolé de t'abandonner à ce vieux pervers._

Une fois dans la rue, une sonnerie le décrocha du metal que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Tiens, un numéro non enregistré ! Ça ne pouvais être qu'elle !

PDV Léna :

Léna avait beaucoup hésité. _J'appuie, j'appuie pas, j'appuie... Merde à la fin ! Tu as une chance unique de revoir Mathieu et tu vas la laisser filer ? Qu'est-ce qui peut t'arriver au pire ? Soit un peu plus sociable ! Mouais faut avouer que ça me ferais pas de mal de sortir de ma grotte de temps-en-temps._ Elle envoya le message.

 **De Inconnu, 15h32 :**

 _« Hey! C'est Léna, la fille du magasin »_

 _De Mathieu Sommet, 15h53 :_

 _« Hey! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué le message! *avec un air faussement innocent* »_

 _De Léna, 15h53 :_

 _« Si! On ne voyait que ça sur la boite... »_

 _De Mathieu Sommet, 15h54 :_

 _« Haha, heureux que tu l'ais remarqué ! J'ai bousillé mon stylo pour ça, alors tu es un peu libre pour venir pour SLG? »_

 **De Léna, 15h 55 :**

 _« Oui justement j'allais y venir! Je n'ai pas cours pendant une semaine alors... »_

 _De Mathieu Sommet, 15h55 :_

 _« Cool! Je commence de tourner demain vers 11 heures, ça t'interesse ? »_

 _De Léna, 15h56 :_

 _« Oki! Dis tu as besoin de matériel pour tourner ? »_

 _De Mathieu Sommet, 15h57 :_

 _« Non ça va aller ... Alors à demain! Je t'enverrai l'adresse »_

 _De Léna, 15h58 :_

 _« Oki a demain. »_

Elle mis pas mal de temps a réaliser se qui c'était passer .Léna souffla. C'était pas si terrible finalement, il avait l'air d'être un mec plutôt sympa finalement... Mais quelque chose clochait... ils s'étaient parlé comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler comme ça avec un "inconnu" et encore moins si elle l'admirait ! Comment avait-t-il fait pour la mettre tellement à l'aise? Trop d'émotions pour cette journée... Il était temps de dormir, il était 23:00 et demain elle avait une grosse journée !

PDV Mathieu

Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Elle avait réussit à faire le premier pas, elle qui avait l'air si timide est réservée! Il mit du temps avant de répondre au premier message de cette dernière... Il en sauta de joie et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si nerveux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand le patron débarqua:

-Eh, Gamin ! Qu'est-ce t'as à être excité comme un puceau qui découvre qu'il a une virilité?

Merde ! Cramé! Et par lui en plus...

-Oh ! Tu es là! Non rien, j'ai juste hâte de commencer a tourner !

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, gamin! Tu sais que j'aime pas quand on me cache des choses!

-Mais c'es...

Il fut interrompu par Maitre Panda qui déboula au milieu du couloir. Ouf, sauvé!

-Patron ! Laisse Mathieu tranquille! Il a le droit d'être heureux il est chez lui quand même! Le diner est prêt on vous attend.

-On t'a pas causé a toi la boule de poil chinoise ! Nous casse pas les couilles et retourne bouffer ton bambou ou tu vas avaler le mien!

-Eh ! D'abord je suis japonais et le dîner est prêt alors magne-toi!

-Il serait peux être temps, il est 23h est demain on tourne ! On arrive, lança le youtubeur pour couper la conversation avant que ça finisse mal

Une fois a table, le panda parlait avec le hippie de la sauvegarde des coccinelles (en plein trip, ce cher hippie) et le patron racontait au geek les trucs salaces qu'il comptait lui faire cette nuit. Le geek devenait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Quand a Mathieu il réfléchissait, il devrait peut-être leur dire...

-Patron... commença Mathieu

-Roohhh... si on peut plus s'amuser!

-Hé au faite demain il y a quelqu'un qui va venir pour nous voir tourner SLG.

Tous regardèrent Mathieu avec une drôle de tête Le geek prit la parole en premier :

\- Chouette ! Comment il s'appelle ? Tu crois qu'il voudra bien jouer aux jeux vidéo avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il est sympa ?

-Wow wow wow! Calme-toi Geek! D'abord c'est pas il mais elle, elle s'appelle Léna et elle est très sympa, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'intéresse aux jeux vidéo. Et ça serais sympa de pas la faire fuir parce qu'elle nous aidera aux tournages.

 _« Espèce d'enfoiré! Tu me l'avait pas dit que c'était a cause de cette pouffiasse que tu hurlais de joie dans tout l'appart' ! Attend de voir l'accueil que je lui réserve à ta Léna! »_ pensa le patron

-Cool! Je vais bosser mon Instant Panda, j'aurais du public demain! Ravi de cette perspective, Maitre Panda monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre

-Et toi, hippie, tu en pense quoi ? questionna le youtubeur

-Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

-Ok… soupira-t-il. Et toi Patron ?

Le Patron, lui, se contenta d'un sourire carnassier à faire froid dans le dos et Mathieu, quelque soit sa réponse, ne voulais pas la connaitre... Quand au geek un bref "je vais me coucher" et il monta avec Wifi. Mathieu était plutôt content que personne ne s'oppose à la venue de Léna, et il s'endormit l'esprit serein.

Lendemain matin

A 11heure, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, il alla ouvrir:

-Hey, Mathieu!

-Salut à toi, petite naine! lança Mathieu

-Hé! Je te rappelle que tu n'est pas plus grand que moi!

-Me fais pas me rappeler a quel point je suis petit! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euh ...la même chose que toi ?

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une guitare et son regard s'illumina, mais sa timidité la rattrapa

-Je…je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'instrument

-Oui vas-y ! T'inquiète je vais pas te manger! Je vais dans la cuisine, installe-toi ! Dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, ayant remarqué qu'elle était un peu intimidée de sa présence.

Elle saisit l'instrument, l'accorda et joua quelques accords de Radioactive (qui est d'ailleurs une belle chanson à jouer à la guitare) jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et fredonna les paroles puis croyant qu'il y avait toujours personne, se mit à les chanter franchement sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient presque tous là, attirés par la mélodie qui s'échappait du salon. Elle blanchit puis vira au rouge en s'en rendant compte. _Mais quelle boulette, cherche pas tu n'est pas faite pour_ _te faire des amis..._ Mathieu lui était impressionné ! Léna rendait l'impression d'être terriblement timide et réservée mais une fois la bouche ouverte pour chanter elle était...elle était merveilleuse ! En ce qui concernait les autres, le geek en redemandait, le hippie dans son trip n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention et Maître Panda était au paradis ! Il fit un gros câlin à la jeune fille et lança:

-Toi, je te connais pas mais je t'aime déjà beaucoup!

-heu...m-merci. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas me faire remarquer... je… bafouilla-t-elle

-Tu rigole c'était génial! lança Mathieu

Elle remis l'instrument à ça place et fit la bise aux personnalités de Mathieu . Un grand fracas retentit à l'étage et le Patron descendit les marches. Il venait visiblement de se réveiller car il était encore en boxer ...

-VOUS POUVEZ M'EXPLIQUER CE BORDEL?!

Il remarqua Léna qui le regardait, les jours encore rougies de le voir si peu vêtu.

 _« Alors c'est toi qui fais tourner la tête de Mathieu...on va s'amuser, Gamine! Salut Léa ! Salut et bienvenue chez les timbrés ! »_ pensa- il s'approcha comme pour faire la bise

 _« Attendez ! Le patron faire la bise !? C'est impossible ! D'habitude il ne supporte pas le contact à part pour...Merde! »_ pensa Mathieu

-Non, fais pas ç...

Trop tard. Léna se retrouva couchée sur le sol du salon des Sommet, le dos contre le carrelage glacé et le Patron au-dessus d'elle, tenant avec force les poignets de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête.

-Alors on si attendais pas celle-là! Bah alors ma jolie, on chante plus ? Moi je vais te faire chanter à ma manière!

Tous étaient tétanisés par la scène...

* * *

Comment Léna va s'en sortir? héhé... Maudissez moi vous aurez la suite aux prochain chapitre! review?


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas poster depuis un petit moment mais je suis là maintenant ! Pis il doit y avoir quelques fautes mais j'en suis désolée mes sushis! Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

Mathieu était en colère, mais il savait pertinent qu'il pouvait absolument rien faire, le Geek et Maitre Panda étaient tétanisés, quant au Hippie, bah... Toujours en éternel bad trip ! Cependant, Léna resta étrangement calme.

\- Lâche-moi dit-elle avec sérénité  
\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Dit-il avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-carnassier  
\- Tu risques de le regretter…  
Il éclata de rire pendant que les autres frissonnèrent, ils connaissent trop bien ce rire.  
\- Si tu parles des autres pucelles c'est raté, car ils ne bougeront pas ! Quant à toi, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me faire !  
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
Sur ces dernières paroles, elle donna un violent coup de genou dans ses parties génitales, profitant du moment de surprise pour dégager ses poignets et lui donna une magistrale gifle, ce qui lui permit ainsi de s'échapper totalement de son emprise. Ils étaient tous bouche bée (le patron y compris)! Le patron, c'était relevé avec son habituel sourire carnassier et... La joue en feu  
-Héhé ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, gamine ! Tu l'as réussi avec brio ce test... La première fois que je me fait srprendre comme ça ! Par une femme en plus !  
Mathieu était abasourdi par la scène et impressionné (encore!) ...  
Mais qui est-elle réellement ? Mais ne voulant pas penser à ça pour l'instant, il prit enfin la parole :  
\- Bon, heu... Patron, va t'habiller et passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage. Quant aux autres, allez réviser votre texte. Lena, tu pourrais m'aider à installer le matériel ?  
\- Oui, j'arrive, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.  
La journée de tournage se passa bien et dans une bonne ambiance malgré "l'incident" du matin.  
A 18h heures le tournage se termina, les personnalités étaient contentes d'avoir enfin fini cette journée de boulot et Mathieu trépignait d'impatience de commencer une nouvelle nuit blanche de montage en compagnie de son cher café.  
-Ha, enfin l'épisode 80 bouclé !  
Une idée passa en un éclair dans le cerveau de Léna :  
-Hé ! Ça vous dit un ciné pour finir cette journée en beauté ?  
\- Ouais bonne idée ! Pour une fois que je vais au ciné ! Ça va me changer des soirées de montage ou de the Witcher !  
Les personalités de Matieu se regardèrent discrètement avec de grands sourires .  
\- Ça serait avec plaisir, gamin, mais je dois aller voir mes bordels...  
\- Oh non ! Ce soir, c'est call of ! ! Désolez Léna !  
-Pas pour moi, ce soir karaoké au programme.  
-Bon... Et toi, hippie ?  
-Je suis une star en inde !  
-Bon... Ça te dit toujours Mathieu ?  
-Euh...  
Dans la tête de notre schizophrène  
RAHHHHHHHHHHH! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! _Vas-y gamin et n'oublie pas les capotes !_ Mais sors de mes pensées, toi ! _Je suis toi, gamin !_ SORS DE MON ESPRIT SALE PERVERS! _Bon comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer après._ Le patron quitta l'esprit de mathieu.  
-Euh... Mathieu ça va ? Alors ?  
-...Ouais ,ouais ! Je... Je vais venir !  
-Oki ! Hum... Dans 1 heure devant chez-toi ?  
-Ok !A toute a l'heure Léna !  
Sur ces paroles Mathieu raccompagna Léna devant la se saluèrent puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lena se mit a paniquer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais...QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS METTRE ?!  
1 heure plus tard  
Mathieu attendait devant son immeuble. Mais qu'es qu'elle fait!  
-Elle est peut-être en train de se faire plaisir si tu vois ce que je dire...  
-Encore toi ! Mais tu fais quoi là ?! Puis tu n'en as pas marre de dire des trucs salaces h 24 !  
-C'est comme ça que tu m'as créé, gamin. Puis ne t'excite pas, j'allais à mes bordels, d'ailleurs la voilà.  
Il se retourna et le vit a l'autre bout de la rue. Waw. C'est le seul mot qui lui vint a l'esprit a ce moment là . Il allait se tourner vers le patron  
mais celui-ci avait disparu avec la discrétion d'un ninja. _Bonne chance, gamin !_ Le patron quitta l'esprit de Mathieu. Enfin débarra...Léna interrompit ces pensées .  
-Hey ,Mathieu, on y va ?  
-Yep !  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
-... Et j'ai adoré le moment où ils ont fuis pour... Tien, on est déjà arrivé devant chez-toi Mathieu !  
-Déjà ! Le film était super ! ...  
Ils étaient face à face devant la porte de l'immeuble, ils se regardèrent sans plus prononcer un mot. Mathieu fixait ces yeux turquoise assombrit par la nuit tombée sur Paris. Les joues de Léna commencèrent à rougir et leurs respirations s'intensifièrent tous les deux. Une certaine pression s'installa entre les deux êtres dévorés par la passion qui commencé pointer le bout de son nez . Ils se rapprochèrent encore, encore jusqu'à que leurs bouches furent à seulement quelques centimetre l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles se coupa pour laisser placer à quelques murmures :  
-Léna...  
-Mathieu...

* * *

Naaaaaa me ne jetez pas de tomates ! Pis vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Bisous mes sushis ! rewiews ?


End file.
